Mirror Mirror
by Isaac
Summary: Cordelia's present for her mother's birthday makes clone troubles for Buffy.


Disclaimer: Buffy and company belong to Joss Whedon and Warner Brothers. I'm just borrowing them. 

"Buffy wake up! We're going to be late!" shouted Joyce Summers to her daughters room. 

Buffy woke up to what had been her mother's fifth call to her bedroom. She glanced over at her alarm clock and moaned. Even though they were running late it was still to early to be getting up. She tossed off her blankets off. Hastily preparing herself for school, Buffy then met her mother in the kitchen. 

"You're still going shopping this afternoon with Willow and Cordelia, right?" asked Joyce upon Buffy's arrival. 

"Yeah, mom," replied Buffy as she quickly drank a glass of orange juice. 

"Now isn't Cordelia the girl who you didn't like not all that long ago?" asked Joyce as she munched on a bagel. 

"Yeah, that would be her." 

"And now you like her?" 

"Well, let's just say Xander does." 

"Oh, I see," she finished the bagel and put her plate in the sink. "We better get going now." 

********** 

"I am not bringing Xander to my mother's birthday banquet tomorrow night," said Cordelia with resolve as Willow, Buffy and herself walked the halls of the local mall. 

"Why not?" asked Willow. 

"My parents are very critical about the guys I bring home and Xander...well...he's lacking something." 

"Like what?" asked Willow. 

"Oh let me guess," said Buffy. "Rich parents, a car, snobby friends, high grades...sound about right, Cordelia?" 

"Over relating much?" asked Cordelia. "They aren't as shallow as you guys think and besides, they just want to make sure I'm with someone who can take care of me." 

"Then you're right in not introducing them to Xander," said Buffy. 

"I am?" replied Cordelia. 

"Yeah, there's no way he could provide you with the kind of standard of living your parents give you," said Buffy. 

"I don't believe it. You finally understand," said Cordelia. 

"We do, really. I mean, Xander would just care about you," added Willow quietly. 

They were all silent for a moment until Buffy finally spoke. "So, what do you get the woman who has everything?" 

"Something unique," replied Cordelia. 

"Something antique?" echoed Willow. 

"I said unique, not antique." 

"I know, but most antiques are." 

"Are what?" 

"Unique." 

"Oh." 

"Here's a new antiques store. Let's take a look see," said Buffy. 

"New antiques store, I know there's a joke in there somewhere," pondered Willow as they walked into the store. 

********** 

Xander looked at the clock on the library wall. "It's 8 o'clock and they're not back yet. Maybe we should go look for them," said Xander. 

"Xander, they went shopping not hunting," said Giles. 

"All the more reason to be worried. Have you been to that mall lately?" 

"Hey Giles, there was a death last night," interrupted Oz as he looked up from the paper he was reading. 

"Really? A death in Sunnydale? What are the odds?" replied Xander sarcastically. 

"Anything paranormal about it?" asked Giles. 

"Doesn't sound like it," answered Oz. "Just your plain old homicide. His throat was slit." 

"No bites in the neck, no anemia, no organs missing, no odd coloration?" drilled Giles. 

"Nope. Just a cut to the throat," said Oz. 

"Well, that's a pleasant change," replied Giles. 

"Have you looked up the word "pleasant" lately? It usually doesn't involve murder," piped in Xander. 

Giles was preparing to deliver his rebuttal when the girls walked in carrying a large object covered in a trash bag. 

"Sorry we're late. Cordelia dragged us through all the stores in the mall only to bring us back to the gift that we saw at the first store we went into," explained Buffy. 

"So what do you think?" asked Cordelia as they set the object down. 

"I think there are laws against raiding the dump," replied Xander. 

Willow pulled the bag off the object and revealed a large mirror. The sides of the mirror were polished bronze and a heart shape was positioned in the center of the top of the mirror. 

"It's nice, but doesn't your mother have a mirror?" asked Xander. 

"Not like this one," answered Cordelia. 

"It's really old according to the man at the antique store," added Willow. "It dates back to the middle ages." 

"Really. May I?" asked Giles as he appraised the mirror. 

"It's suppose to be one of a kind," said Cordelia. 

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'd say he's dated it about right," said Giles. 

"I was hoping I could leave it here for the night," said Cordelia. "Xander and I will pick it up tomorrow." 

"That's fine with me," replied Giles. 

"Well, now that we've done our good deed for the day let's head to the Bronze," said Buffy as her friends stood up to follow her. 

"Want to come, Giles?" asked Willow. "It'll be fun." 

"Good God no...that is, I really have some research I should do," answered Giles. 

"Your loss," said Xander as they walked out of the library. 

"He's spends so much time in there. It worries me sometimes," said Buffy. 

"You can't make him have a social life," pointed out Cordelia. "Some people just like being alone." 

"You're absolutely right," confirmed Oz. "It's just too bad that Giles never struck me as that kind of person." 

********** 

Giles was reaching for a book on the shelf when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and found Buffy standing there. 

"I thought you were leaving," said Giles. 

"We both are," replied Buffy. 

"No, Buffy. I told you that already. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm fine, really." 

Buffy punched him in the head, knocking him out cold. "I insist," said Buffy as she picked up Giles' body. 

********** 

Willow noticed the hours had passed quickly at the Bronze as she glanced at her watch, but not for Buffy. Buffy had sat at the table while everyone else was dancing and eventually Willow had asked Oz to stop so she could talk to her. 

"You going to mope here the whole night?" asked Willow. 

"Why not? It's better than moping at home," replied Buffy. 

"You know, coming here and not doing anything isn't really that much different from what Giles does," observed Oz. 

"I get it, practice what you preach, right?" said Buffy. "I know, but you got Willow and Xander has Cordelia, well as at least as much as anyone could have Cordelia. And I don't have anyone." 

"That's why people date," said Willow. "A date requires two people, hence the disappearance of being alone." 

"Yeah, until that person loses their soul or gets turned into a vamp or any other stupid thing I haven't run into yet," replied Buffy. 

"Like getting turned into a werewolf?" asked Oz as he took a sip of his drink. 

"Yeah, something like that," said Buffy with a small smile. 

Xander and Cordelia came off the dance floor and stood by the table. "Hey guys," greeted Xander. "It's getting kind of late. What do you say we call it a night." 

"Yeah, I've about had it and I'm sure Cordy wants to rest up for her mother's big dinner tomorrow. Oops!" said Willow as she put her hands over her mouth. 

"What big dinner?" asked Xander as Buffy, Oz and Willow ran for the door. 

"Willow!" exclaimed Cordelia as she saw the red head duck out of sight. 

"What dinner, Cordy?" repeated Xander. "You told me you weren't going to make a big deal about it. You told me your mother didn't even want to be reminded she was having a birthday and that by buying a gift you were putting your life in mortal danger." 

"It's just a little get together," said Cordelia. 

"But I thought Willow said dinner." 

"Well she's wrong...it's a banquet." 

"And is there some particular reason why I was never informed about this party?" 

"Banquet." 

"Whatever." 

"I just didn't think it would be the kind of thing you would enjoy." 

"Really? Sure you weren't just afraid I'd meet your parents and embarrass you?" 

"Xander..." 

"Forget it, Cordy. Don't even bother," said Xander as he followed his friends leaving Cordelia alone for a moment. 

Willow was waiting for him outside the door and went into frantic apologizing when he reached her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Xander. She told us to keep it hush hush when we went shopping and Buffy and I really didn't think it was our place to..." 

"Whoa! Hold the apology Will. I'm not mad at you," replied Xander. 

"You're not?" 

"No. It's just the way she is. If it wasn't this it would just be something else. Besides, if I didn't know now I'd just hear about it from some dumb jock who hates me later. So, where are the others?" 

"They're waiting in the van. At least I thought they were, but isn't that Oz running this way?" 

"Guys we got a problem," stated Oz with a heavy breath as he reached them. 

********** 

"Oh my God," said Xander as he covered his mouth. 

Buffy was kneeling over the dead body of a middle aged man that had been stabbed several times. The blood hadn't been there long and was still steaming in the brisk night's air. She was rummaging through his pockets as the others arrived. 

"Buffy! You know you could get in a lot of trouble for stealing from a dead guy," said Cordelia. 

"I'm not stealing, I'm looking for clues as to why this guy is dead," retorted Buffy. 

"Stupid question time, but what if the person who killed this guy is still roaming around," asked Oz. "Wouldn't that mean we should be leaving the area?" 

"Good point. Buffy?" asked Willow as she nestled closer to Oz. 

"Don't worry guys, I found another body a little further ahead," said Buffy. 

"Oh great, there were two murders. I see why we shouldn't worry. Remind me again why this is a good thing?" asked Xander. 

"The other guy killed this guy," explained Buffy. "If you look at the area there was a struggle here and the person who won walked away. Only problem is he was cut up almost as bad as this guy and he bled to death down the street. That's not the really weird thing though." 

"Okay, I'll bite. What is the really weird thing?" asked Xander. 

"They were twins," answered Buffy. 

"Twins? But why would twin brothers want to end each other?" asked Willow. 

"I don't know," replied Buffy as she pulled some items out of the dead body's coat and rose to her feet. "But I'm beginning to have an idea how we can find out. Let's head back to the library." 

"What makes you think Giles will still be there?" asked Xander. Everyone stared at him for a minute. "Okay, Okay, silly question," admitted Xander as he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the others back to the parking lot. 

********** 

Buffy walked casually down the sidewalk as she held Giles over her shoulder. She was in no hurry to reach her destination, even though her friends had probably arrived there by now with the mirror. She had told them to go ahead and that she would take care of Giles. And while she had completed her task easily, it was almost disappointing that the Watcher had been such an easy prey. Just then she heard a branch snap behind her and she stopped walking. 

"You know you're getting rusty at this stalking thing," said Buffy as she turned to face Angel. "I heard you coming a mile away." 

"Did you?" asked Angel with an amused smile on his face. 

"And what do I owe this visit?" asked Buffy. 

"I was just thinking that we could go out and catch a movie, but I guess you're busy with your Watcher." 

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Buffy as she set Giles down. She walked towards Angel seductively. "I'm up for a little fun, like we had that night when...you know." 

"Are you high on something?" asked Angel as she approached him. 

"Just life." 

"I could end yours right now, you know." 

"Or make it last forever." Buffy leaned next to his ear and whispered softly, "Then we could be together forever and ever." She kissed his neck once and then she opened her mouth and bit Angel's neck forcefully. He howled in pain and pushed her to the ground. She fell freely, laughing hysterically. 

"You didn't last half as long as Dru," said Angel as he started walking away. "She stayed sane for a lot longer." 

"Where are you going, honey?" asked Buffy in between giggles. "It's not bedtime already is it?" 

"I don't know what your game is, but I'm not playing," replied Angel as he disappeared out of sight. 

"Can dish it out, but he sure can't take it," laughed Buffy as she walked over to retrieve Giles. Much to her dismay, she found him missing from the spot she had left him. "Shit!" cursed Buffy. She looked around the area, but she couldn't find his trail. There was nothing she could do now but meet up with her allies and figure out a new course of action. 

********** 

"Giles!" yelled Buffy. "Giles are you here? Giles!" 

They heard a creak and watched as the door to librarian's office opened. "Buffy, what is it?" asked Giles as he stepped out. 

"We found two dead bodies," replied Willow as she walked to her computer terminal. 

"You did. Where?" asked Giles. 

"Outside the Bronze," answered Buffy. 

"How long had they been there?" asked Giles. 

"I think it's safe to say, not long," replied Xander as he put his arms around his stomach at the thought of the carcass. 

"And they were twins," said Buffy. 

"Twins?" asked Giles. 

"Yeah, And they both had one of these business cards from the antiques store in the mall," said Oz as he handed Giles the cards. "Buffy pulled them out from the bodies." 

"They give these cards to everyone who purchaces an item at the store," explained Buffy. "Cordy got one yesterday." 

"And guess what," said Willow. "According to the Police report the man who had his throat slit yesterday was also carrying one of those business cards." 

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Cordelia. "Here Xander, take it!" She handed him her business card. 

"Oh no you don't!" said Xander as he pushed it back towards her. "You should have just gotten your mother a birthday card with five bucks in it like the rest of us do for our mothers!" 

"Here Oz," said Cordelia as she handed it to him. 

"As tempting as that is, I really have no interest in old stuff. In fact, new stuff barely holds my attention so, no thanks," said Oz as he took a step back. 

"Oh!" moped Cordelia as she shoved the card back into her pocket. "This is what I get for trying to be generous." 

"I hope you've learned your lesson," scolded Xander mockingly. 

"Have I ever, but I don't want to die over it!" 

"Nobody is going to die!" exclaimed Giles. "And besides, it wasn't the card that killed them." 

"So the card just kind of acts like a target for whatever is causing these deaths," reasoned Willow. 

"And Cordelia's next," added Buffy. 

"So I'd say a little snoopage is in order," said Xander. 

"Good call," said Buffy. "Giles, up for a little spy work?" 

"What do you have in mind?" replied Giles. 

"You and I can go check out the antiques store and the others can stay here and research the..." began Buffy. 

"But Buffy," interrupted Giles. "I think we should all go." 

"Why?" 

"It's not safe for them to be far from the Slayer right now. Whatever killed those men is most likely following Cordelia around the city. I think we should stay together," explained Giles. 

"I totally agree," said Cordelia. 

"Okay then, we'll all go," said Buffy as everyone rose to leave the library. 

"I can't believe that I'm on the run just because I bought that stupid mirror," whined Cordelia. "Speaking of which, where is it Giles?" 

"Where's what?" asked Giles. 

"My mirror," repeated Cordelia. 

"Oh, the janitors put it in the storage room across the hall," said Giles. 

"Why did they do that?" asked Cordelia. 

"I, uh, asked them to put it in there," said Giles. "I wanted to make sure it wouldn't get stolen considering how expensive it must have been." 

"God knows this cage we've used to hold possessed friends and the entire swim team here in the library isn't strong enough to protect a mirror," said Buffy. 

"You're right, of course. I just wasn't thinking," said Giles. 

"It's alright. We all pull a Xander occasionally," said Cordelia. 

"Hey, maybe we're going about this the wrong way," said Willow. 

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy. 

"Well, maybe we should be concentrating more on the objects that were purchased at the store. Maybe they have something to do with these deaths," explained Willow. 

"And that would include Cordy's mirror. Giles, let's go get it," said Buffy. 

"But I don't have the key to the storage closet," protested Giles. 

"Then I guess I'll have to use my lock picking abilities on it," said Buffy with a sly smile. 

"But I don't really see the point in this," objected Giles. 

"It could give us some clue as to what the Hell is going on, that's all," explained Xander. 

"Do you really believe that this is worth destroying a door over?" asked Giles. 

"Giles, it's about the only lead we have to go on right now. I think it's worth looking into before someone else dies," scolded Buffy. 

"Very well. You get the mirror and I'll be back in a moment. I have to get something out of my car," said Giles as he walked towards the parking lot. 

"What's with Giles. Usually he wants to look into every angle," said Willow as soon as Giles was out of ear range. 

"I don't know. Guess he's just had one to many nights in the library," said Buffy as she twisted the knob to the storage closet door. She flicked the switch to the lights and looked inside the room. There were paint cans, ladders, tools and rags located throughout the room, but something immediately arose to Buffy's attention. There wasn't a mirror present. 

"What is it Buffy?" asked Willow as she noticed the look on the Slayer's face. 

"There isn't a mirror in here!" said Buffy frantically. "Giles lied to us! Why would he do that?" 

"Well, he was awful wiggy about us looking at the mirror," said Willow. 

"You don't think he's in on it do you?" asked Oz. As he said this they all heard a squeal from the parking lot. 

"Call me crazy, but I'm putting my money on yes right now," said Xander. 

"This is terrible," said Cordelia. 

"Don't worry Cordy, we'll figure out what's wrong with him," comforted Buffy. 

"Good, because he's the only one who can tell me where my mirror is," said Cordelia. 

"So where do you think Giles went at this hour?" asked Xander. 

"The antiques store, where else?" replied Buffy. 

********** 

Oz's van slowly pulled up to the curve near the back entrance of the antiques store. Buffy and company quickly evacuated the vehicle and gathered in front of the back door. 

"There's Giles car," noticed Willow. 

"So let's find out what he's doing," said Buffy as she turned the knob to the door. "That's funny, it's open." 

"Almost like someone's expecting us," replied Oz. 

"I don't like this. I want you guys to stay here," instructed Buffy. 

"Buffy, no!" shouted a voice from the darkness. 

"Giles?" asked Buffy as Giles stepped out of the shadows of the building. 

"They wanted you to come here," explained Giles. 

"They who? What's going on Giles?" asked Xander. "Why did you run off?" 

"I didn't, my mirror image did." 

"Okay, I'm a little lost," said Oz. 

"It all started long ago in the days of Camelot," began Giles. "Merlin the magician cast a demon away into a mirror. That mirror was destroyed, but the demon laid a spell that would allow it to revive in a mirror once a century. Since the demon is confined to the mirror it must use beings created from those who gaze into the mirror to do its bidding." 

"So why would it want us to come here?" asked Willow. 

"So we can kill you," replied the mirror Buffy as she stepped from around the corner with the mirror image Giles and Xander. 

"We can't coexist in this world with our originals," explained the mirror Giles. "If we fail to kill you all within 24 hours we must return to the mirror." 

"So why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" asked Giles. 

"Because you were bait," explained the mirror Willow as she approached from around the opposite corner of the building with the mirror Cordelia and Oz. "If our Giles failed to get your friends here we would have used you for that purpose." 

"Now that you're here, it's time for us to replace you," said the mirror Cordelia. 

"And don't worry guys, we'll use your lives to do something great," said the mirror Xander as the clones advanced on them. 

"Any suggestions?" asked Buffy as she went back to back with her friends. 

"Well, if they're all out here there's no one inside," observed Willow. 

"And that means the mirror is unguarded!" realized Giles. "We can destroy it." 

"Everyone in, now!" commanded Buffy. "I'll hold them off." 

Buffy watched as her friends ran into the store and slammed the door shut behind them. She then turned her attention to the approaching attack. The mirror Buffy swung at Buffy's head, but Buffy ducked the blow and delivered an uppercut to the mirror Buffy's head, knocking her to the ground. The mirror Giles and Xander tried to grab her, but she kicked the mirror Xander in the head and punched the mirror Giles in the stomach following it up with an ax kick over his head. Just then the mirror Cordelia and Willow grabbed Buffy's arms from behind. The mirror Oz walked towards Buffy with a broken bottle in his hands. He brought the bottle back and prepared to swing it in Buffy's face. At that same instant Xander came up behind Buffy and bashed the mirror Cordelia and Willow's heads together. They let go of Buffy as they fell to the ground and Buffy proceeded to kick the bottle out of the mirror Oz's hand. She tossed another kick at his head and he fell to the ground. 

"Xander! I told you to get inside!" scolded Buffy. 

"You're yelling at me for saving you?" 

"No," said Buffy as she watched her foes begin to regroup for their second strike. "But let's hope you're not just prolonging the inevitable." 

********** 

"There must be a switch here somewhere," said Giles as he and his companions searched the store walls for a light switch. 

"I found one," said Willow as the store was illuminated in light. There were old pots, tables, vases and mirrors scattered throughout the store with price tags hanging from each. 

"Now where's that blasted mirror?" asked Giles as he scanned the store. 

"I see it," replied Cordelia as she pointed it out to the others. "There's a guy standing in front of it though." 

They all looked to the far end of the store and saw the mirror. In front of it was a large man with a thick black beard. His head was bald and he was wearing a tank top shirt with blue jeans. He suddenly pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the little company. 

"Look out!" shouted Giles. He tipped a nearby table over and pulled Cordelia behind it. Oz and Willow started running for a table of their own when a gun shot went off. Willow fell down with a scream. 

"Willow!" shouted Oz as he picked his girlfriend up in his arms and ran for cover. He tossed a nearby table over and hid behind it. He laid Willow down beside him. "You okay?" 

She removed her hand from her shoulder. Blood had soaked the cloth of her shirt. He touched it and she pulled away in pain. "I'm okay, Oz. But what are we gonna do?" 

More gun shots went of with several of the bullets hitting the tables they were hiding behind. "You know I recognize that guy. He looks just like the guy who got his throat slit. I saw his picture in the paper," explained Oz. 

"This must be his mirror version," replied Willow. 

"Giles, he has a gun," whined Cordelia. 

"I can see that," replied Giles as a vase shattered to bits next to him. 

"I wish he couldn't see us," said Cordelia. 

"That's it," realized Giles. He pulled a stake out of his pocket and tossed it at the light switch, but it fell short and hit the ground. He pulled a second stake out of his pocket and made another attempt and this time he was successful. The lights in the room went out and the it became as dark as when they had first arrived. Giles handed Cordelia a few vials of holy water and whispered something in her ear. He then left his sanctuary behind the table. 

Meanwhile, the man had stopped firing and was waiting for some indicator as to where his prey was hiding. He heard the tinkle of glass breaking nearby and shot several times in the direction of the noise. As he did this Giles used the noise from the gun to pinpoint the man's location and grabbed him from behind. They both fell to the ground and the man dropped his gun. Giles yelled for assistance and Oz came to his aid as Cordelia flicked the lights back on. Within moments they had neutralized the threat. 

"Oh my God, it worked!" exclaimed Cordelia. 

"What was that noise?" asked Willow. "I was afraid someone was a goner." 

"I had Cordelia toss a few bottles of holy water in the opposite direction I was coming from," explained Giles. "Now for this mirror." Giles picked up the pistol and shot the mirror. It shattered and a cloud of green smoke rose from the mirror as a low moan echoed throughout the room. The man who had been shooting at them disappeared in a flash of light. 

********** 

"And we were just about to finish them off when they all flashed away," said Xander as he relayed the story of their fight in the safety of the library. 

"Really, Buffy?" asked Willow. 

"Absolutely," agreed Buffy. "Except my version has that part near the end where they have us surrounded and we think that when they flash away it's just our lives flashing before our eyes." 

"So how long do you have to have that brace on, Willow?" asked Cordelia. 

"Cordy, showing concern for others?" asked Xander. 

"Well, it's just such a fashion downer, and considering that Willow's usual fashion sense is so handicapped anyway..." 

"Concern for the wrong reasons is better than no concern at all, I guess," said Buffy. "So how long, Will?" 

"The doctors said it just grazed my shoulder, it shouldn't have to stay on for very long." 

"And until then I will be seeing to your every need," said Oz as he wrapped his arms protectively around Willow. 

"I bet," sneered Xander. 

"So what are you getting your mother now that the mirror turned out to be an evil demon?" asked Buffy. 

"A card with five bucks in it," replied Cordelia. "We don't know of any demons that posses birthday cards, right?" 

"Not yet," replied Giles. "And I doubt any of us will be looking in a mirror the same way for quite some time." 

"I got to go to my next class now," said Cordelia. "But I wanted to tell you, Xander, that I want you to come to my mother's banquet." 

"You what?" replied Xander. 

"Well, having those bullets whiz by my head made me realize that no matter how embarrassed you might make me, we could all be dead tomorrow and then it won't matter as much," said Cordelia. 

"Unless you want to sit at the really popular table in Heaven," added Oz. 

"Exactly," agreed Cordelia. "I want to live in the now, and in the now I like having you around. And who knows, maybe we can get you to the point where I don't feel embarrassed taking you out into public." 

"Cordy, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say...well, not exactly this, but something like this," said Xander. 

She smiled at him. "So, I'll expect you at 7 o'clock. Try to wear something that looks good together, okay?" said Cordelia as she walked towards the exit. 

"Why, are you trying to say there's something wrong with my clothes?" asked Xander as he followed her out. 

"Of course not, but tell me the truth Xander. Your mother still dresses you right?" said Cordelia as the couple disappeared out of sight. 

THE END 


End file.
